


We Don't Have to be Lonely Tonight

by MarcoBodtastic



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcoBodtastic/pseuds/MarcoBodtastic
Summary: What happens when a fight causes a rift between two lovers?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! this is the first time I've written something like this, please let me know what you think! If you want a sequel let me know and I may just oblige!

Wally West was not the kind of man to sulk, but it was just one of those nights. He sighed, leaning back against the couch with a drink in his hand, and simply thought about the moments the lead him here to sit in the dark. Alone. With only his mind to keep him company. And with his past that was a dangerous thing to be alone with.

It started as any other night in with his girlfriend. They had been joking, teasing each other as they always did, things were heated. They kissed each other feverishly, hands roaming about her (your b/t) body. Everything was going as it always did, until her hands found one of the many scars on his body. He didn’t like people noticing them, but she was an exception. The problem was, she always asked where he got them. He would always distract her, and she would drop it. Rinse and repeat, but it was different that time. She didn’t drop it. She kept insisting he tell her. She rolled her (y/c) eyes and insisted that he get over his ‘stupid’ fear of telling her about his past. She knew he didn’t talk with his parents. She knew that he flinched when people raised their hands just a little too high, or moved too quickly. She also knew that Barry and Iris always looked at him with worry every time he did.

The fight that ensued was less than fun. Not that he’d been particularly happy about getting into fights in the first place, but when you’re a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers and had dealt with parents who either ignored him or beat him? Well, needless to say most fights he and his girlfriend got into were rainbows and unicorns compared.

Ex girlfriend. His ex girlfriend. That’s what she was now. She had broken up with him. All because he couldn’t bring himself to tell her the horrible things he’d been through. It had never been easy on him. He had come clean with her about his powers, and she accepted them with a gentle, “I guess i owe my sister twenty bucks!” He’d been relieved when she didn’t freak out. He let out the breath he had been holding and lifted her into his arms. Thinking about it, he probably should have told her about his home life. They’d been together for a long time, since he was seventeen if he remembered correctly. He was twenty one now. Four years. They’d been together for four years and he’d lost her because of his own selfish insecurities. ‘Way to Go Wall-Man, you can face evil masterminds, save the world, but you lose your girlfriend because you’re too scared to admit that your parents hurt you bad. Good job.’ he chided himself. 

He took a long drink from the bottle, not that it was doing anything for him, and looked down at his phone. It had only been a week, and he already wanted to call her and beg for her to come home. He hated to admit it, but he missed her. Even though he tried to convince himself he wouldn’t miss her at all, every time he heard a car door close or someone talking to the neighbors his heartbeat quickened and he thought maybe it had all been a big misunderstanding. It wasn’t though. She was gone, and she wasn’t coming back. He picked up his phone and stared at it angrily. He didn’t know why he was glaring down at the device, but it did make him feel better. 

He nearly threw it when it started buzzing in his hand. He let out a very masculine yelp, and fumbled with it for a few moments before answering indignantly. 

“Hello!” he half yelled into the receiver.

“W-Wally?” the voice on the other end sniffled. 

“(Y/N)! What’s wrong? Are you ok?” he sat up straighter, adjusting so that he was more comfortable.

“I…..can you come get me?” she asked, sobbing brokenly at the end.

“...Of course I can, where are you?” He asked. He was up instantly, and mentally debated on whether to drive or throw on his suit and run. Running probably would have been faster, but it also would draw a lot of attention. Or did it? It really depended on how fast he ran. 

“I’m…..I’m at the corner of Western and First, just...please, please, Wally, hurry.”

“I’ll be there quick as lightning,” he said softly into the phone, “Just stay on the phone with me till i get there ok?”

“I’ll try, but my phone is dying,” she whispered.

He nodded, even though she couldn’t see it. He’d already changed into his suite and was out the door. He did what he did best. He ran. Down one street, to the left, then right, down Maine Street and one more left. Then he was there. Standing in front of her. Her (Y/C) eyes filled with tears. She looked at him with a distinct sadness. It was the same pain he’d felt all week. It made his chest constrict and his mind went blank of anything but her. 

“(Y/N), what happened?” he whispered. He watched her face twist and contort as she sobbed. She quickly closed the space between them and wrapped her arms tight around his shoulders.

“I’m sorry, I...I miss you so much Wally.” she sobbed, burying her face in his neck. 

He held her. He wrapped a jacket around her shivering form. He was fine, and rarely felt cold at all. His body temperature generally stayed well above average, but she shivered. She was always getting cold, and tonight it was downright frigid. She snuggled closer and he wanted to tell her it was ok. That she shouldn’t cry. Instead he said something completely out of character for him.

“Let’s go home, babe. To our home.”

She nodded, not moving her face from his neck as he lifted her with ease. Then he took off. He was careful to keep her covered in his oversized jacket. He’d learned the hard way the wind burn was not pleasant at all. He weaved through traffic and back to his apartment. He was at his door within seconds. He set her down and opened the door, brushing a bit of her (Y/C) hair out of her face before leading her in. She looked around snorting a bit.

“I leave for a week and you wreck the place?” she joked, he voice lacking and real venom to it. 

He smiled at her. He’d missed her sarcasm. He missed a lot of things about her. He loved her. He’d remembered how he felt when she first bumped into him. She had been so shy and flustered. She was a good bit shorter than him, and she looked up at him with big eyes. Every now and then she still got those big wide eyes. 

“What can I say, I may be the fastest kid alive, but that doesn’t mean I don’t have lazy days…..or weeks…” He scratched the back of his head and blushed a bit. 

She giggled softly, placing a soft hand on his cheek. God he had miss having her here. He leaned into the gentle touch, savoring the moment while it lasted. 

“I….I had a date tonight….but at the last moment I….I couldn’t do it Wally….I just couldn’t! I couldn’t do that to you...I still love you..” She looked down, nearly whispering the last part. Wally took a deep breath, pulling her back to him.  
“We don’t have to be lonely tonight babe.”


End file.
